Sonic underground Season 2
by purpletwist
Summary: After the prophecy has been profiled peace returns to Mobius, until a new threat come to take over the kingdom, a threat worse then Robotnik, a threat from Queen Aleena's past
1. A shocking discovery

**this is my first Sonic the hedgehog fanfic and I'm using the Underground universe since I didn't play the games much when I was little ( not have a Sega system) try to understand ok  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Aleena: After the defeated of Robotnik peace finally returns to mobius, but some time we don't know what we got until it's gone.<strong>

It's been 1 year since the prophecy was profiled and Robotnik was defeated by Sonic the hedgehog and his two siblings. now the royal family was enjoying the time together as a family.

Sonics foster family was saved and are now living at the castle , sadly Sonia and Manic foster family's couldn't be brought back from roboticised but the sibling know now they must work hard to never let roboticising happen again. Together with the freedom fighters Mobius was starting to look beautiful after cleaning up from robotniks mess.

Sonic was looking up at large portrait displayed on one of the hallways wall. it was hedgehog, a male hedgehog with green fur and blue tips at the end of his spikes, he was dressed in royal clothing with a read cape, under the picture in gold was a plat that read " King Jules Novthis Hedgehog". the hedgehog has green eyes just like Sonic

" I see your looking at the portrait of your father Sonic" a voice called. the blue hedgehog turned around to find his mother approaching him

" I guess mom" he said turning back to the picture, Aleena joined looking up at the picture as well

" your father was a brave man" she said tears started to swell up in her eyes " sadly he never go to meet you or your siblings" she wiped the tear away

" don't cry mom" Sonic said, Alenna smiled at him

" It's alright Sonic" she said ruffling his head " now let go find Sonia and Manic".

Some where hiding in the castle locked away laid a large black crystal, soon the crystal begun to spark black lighting the glowed bright purple and then the light faded, a evil laugh could be heard echoing.

Sonic and Aleena found Manic working on a new project until it blew up in his face, Sonia was helping until she got hit with smoke and oil.

" Yuck" Sonia cried

" sorry sis" Manic said taking off his goggles leaving a mask on his face " I'll get it right"

" Children" Alenna called from the door " what going on?"

" nothing mom" Manic said cleaning off his goggles

" Besides getting me dirty" Sonia said, she was still fussing over her ruin outfit, Aleen approached her daughter

" now Sonia" she said lifting her daughters chin up " ruling a kingdom sometimes means we have to get dirty" then Aleena looked away " in my case plenty"

" you?" Manic asked, Aleena nodded

" why yes" she said " when I was your age I used to get dirty all the time, your grandparents weren't happy about it but I couldn't help it, I was having fun"

Sonic and Manic snicked at there sister who gave them a death glare. Suddenly the castle started to shake, the royal family lost there balance, Sonic's foster father came running in

" your Majesty's" he called

" yes" Aleena said getting up with the help of her children

" something happening in the forbidden chamber" he said. Aleena gasped

" what wrong mom" Sonia asked

" quick children come with me" she said dashing after the rat man, Sonic and his sibs were right behind them.

Aleena reached the door to the forbidden chamber, she placed her hand on the hand print that on the door identifying her and the door opened. Rushing in she came to a horrible sight. The large black crystal that has been guarded for years now laid shattered on the floor

" Mom" Sonic called coming into the room " whats going on?"

" I fear a new threat has came to us" she said picking up one of the broken pieces " I fear Norus has returned".

* * *

><p>Well what do you think? and I kinda made up Sonic's dad's middle name just for a royal title<p>

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. The past of Queen Aleena

__note in this chapter Aleena's past will be written in Italics

* * *

><p><em>Back in a time before Sonic and his siblings were born, back to the time Queen Aleena was called Princess. here we witness the birth of Aleena and another hedgehog, a boy with blue fur and his spikes appears to be combed back. The Oracle of Delphius looked into the children future, The boy hedgehog named Norus was born after his sister the Oracle saw a devastating future if he was set to rule. So by law Aleena was the rightful heir for being the one born first.<em>

_Aleen and her twin brother grew up from hogglets who played in the royal garden to adults with responsibility, Norus started to grow jealous of his sister position and devastated he'll never rule Mobius. Soon it got worse when Aleena met Jules, Norus saw Jules as a threat for the throne and would keep a watch over the two and was carefully planing to get the throne._

_" Norus" Aleena called to her brother_

_" what my dear sister" Norus asked putting of a act pretending to be happy_

_" oh the most wonderful thing happened " she said taking her brothers hands " Jules propose to me!". Norus first gawked in defeat, his chance ruined then quickley he fixed his face_

_" oh how lovely sister" he lied " when's the wedding?"_

_" the 6th day of the fifth month" she said " please be there"_

_" I shall, anything for my older sister" he said_

_" were twins Norus" Aleena said_

_" still, you were born before me so that make you my older sister". Norus argued, Aleena rolled her eyes and pecked her brothers cheek_

_" See you at the wedding" she said taking off. Norus fake happy face soon faded to a evil frightening face_

_" in time dear sister, make sure you save me a piece of the cake"._

_Aleena wedding went off with a hit, nobles gathered for the celebration watching the bride and groom dancing to there first dance, Norus stood by his parents side with a glass of wine_

_" Isn't she lovely" the formal queen said. she was blue like Norus except she was sky blue_

_" I know my dear" the formal king agreed, he was eggplant colored with black hair parted in the middle" and Jules is a lucky guy to marry our daughter" he said. Norus cough to let them know he was standing right there listening_

_" sorry Norus" the queen said " the time will come when you find the right woman"_

_" I'm sorry mother, I like to stay but I'm felling tired" he put his wine glass on the arm rest of his fathers throne " good night" and he walked off._

_" I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS!" Norus cried in his chambers, he threw a vase at the wall shattering into pieces " you clever wench!, he walked out to his balcony looking down at the royal garden, Aleena was playing tag with her husband like when they were children, Norus clenched his fist_

_" I know what willll happen Aleena, soon you'll have children then they'll have children and the bloddline will go on before I get my chance at the throne". then he looked up at the sky" unless" he smirked " something bad happens to the king"._

_Time has passed, Aleena and Jules were crowned King and Queen and tragedy struck on the royal family. Jules was killed while on a hunting trip leaving Aleena in tears, she placed her hand on her stomach which appears to be round " I never got to tell you my beloved Jules" she said said " our child will grow up with out there father"._

_"NO!. no no No NO!" Norus cried, he learned about his sister pregnancy, Jules still beat him " so wanted to leave something before you left huh brother in-la" Norus watched his sister from his room and she sat on the bench with maids helping her carring for her needs. " well if getting rid of the king wasn't enough Then I'll have to poison your brat once he, or she is born"._

_The day came when Aleena gave birth to not only one but three babies. Norus was the first to see them since he's there uncle._

_" my sister when beautiful children" he started to lie, the truth his despised his niece and nephews._

_" thank you Norus" Aleena said cradling one of her children who happened to be a pink hedgehog  
><em>

_" what are there names?" he asked_

_" the girl is called Sonia" aleena said, a blue boy hedgehog was sleeping on his mothers left_

_" he's Sonic" the baby green headgehog on her right sneezed " and this little one is Manic"._

_" what lovely names" Norus said " I shall leave you to rest" he left the room._

_Norus walked down the halls heading to his chambers " Sonic, Sonia and manic huh" he said to him self " well my little niece and nephews you better watch out"._

**(present day)**

Aleena look at her three Children " my children listen carefully" she said " the black crystal sealed away a threat bigger then Robotnick" she said " in the crystal was Norus, your Uncle and my twin brother".

The siblings gasped at the new information

" why was he sealed away" Manic asked

" Norus was sealed because...He tried to kill you" she then looked up " and he killed your father"

**( present day end)**

_Night fell, the royal siblings slept in there mothers room, the door to the room opened, a hooded figure crept over to the cribs of the new princes and princess, the figure lifted up one of the babies by the leg, it was Sonia, the princess started to whimper and the figure held out a dagger ready to strike her heart_

_" WHO'S THERE" the lights in the room turned on, standing by the bed in a silver night gown was the queen, she looked up at the sight of the hooded figure ready to end her child's life " let my daughter go!"_

_" it's over Queen Aleena" the hooded figure put the child back in her crib then drew back the hood, Aleena couldn't believe it, standing before her ready to end her child's life was Norus_

_" Norus" she cried " no, it can't be...I'm dreaming" she fell to her knees, frighten of what her brother almost did, Norus dropped his dagger and keeled before her_

_" you just found out my sister" he said lifting her chin up to look at him " it's a good thing you caught me or else your little girl could of been dead just like your beloved king". Aleena looked in her brothers eyes_

_" Norus you..No you couldn't" her eyes swelled up with tears, the look on the face confirmed it, he killed King Jules, Aleena shut her eyes_

_" GUARDS!" she screamed " GUARDS COME AT ONCE". Norus soon found the room surrounded by guards, Aleena picked her self off the floor_

_" arrest Prince Norus" she commanded, the Gaurds grabbed the prince by his arms, Aleena glared down at her brother, Norus looked up at his sister laughing_

_" what are you gonna do sister" he said " you don't have the guts to kill me, after all I'm your brother". Aleena looked out her bead room door, more guards were standing just in case, she turn to her brother_

_" take him to the black crystal" she commanded._

_The black crystal stood balance between two rods, the queen turn to her brother who was now frighten of what would happened, then she turn back to the crystal_

_" by the power of mobius, Black crystal I have a prisoner for you" she called_

_" Aleena you can't" Norus cried, I'm your brother" he started to struggle, Aleena didn't listen, the crystal started to glow_

_" throw Norus next to the crystal" she said. on the queen's command the formal prince was tossed on the floor looking up at the crystal. the light started to pull him towards it._

_" NOOO!" he screamed as he begun to get absorbed into the light " ALEENA!". the Queen turned away not wanting to see her brother suffer. Norus expression turned from fear to rage_

_" SO BE IT!" he cried " I'LL RETURN AND YOUR FAMILY WILL FALL! I"LL HAVE MY REVENGE AND TAKE OVER THE KINGDOM!" his voice echoed the last words he said and he was sucked into the crystal. Aleena could only pray that the crystal will prevent that._

**Present day**

" I'm sorry my children" Aleena said " if it's true then Norus will try to take over our kingdom". behind them a figure stood, dressed in royal attire complete with a hooded cloak he pushed back the hood.

" oh how right you are" he said. The family turned, standing before them a blue hedgehog with bangs and his spikes looking like a combed back hair style, in his hand was one on the crystal pieces " Queen Aleena" he said pointing at her " it's been to long...big sister"

* * *

><p>I know Super long! I hope you all like this<p>

Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Escape

" Norus" Aleena said. Norus folded his arms. his brown eyes watched the family, Sonic and his sibs forms a barrier around there mother ready to fight.

" ah Aleena I see your brats have grown" Norus said, he held up the piece of the black crystal gazing at it when the light from the door shown through.

" come on sibs" Sonic said ready to tap the power on his medallion " lets make our uncle say Uncle". but to there surprise the medallion wasn't responding.

"Foolish Prince" Norus chuckled " the piece in my hand makes your powers useless" he approached Sonic and poked him on the forehead " the piece in my hand alone is enough to stop you". Sonic glanced at the wall and the door behind his uncle, he turn to his siblings

" Take my hand and grab on to mom" he said. Soina grabbed Sonic's left hand while Manic held on to Sonic's right and he also took hold of one of Aleena's hand. Sonic's feet started to turn into blue wheels. Norus never seeing this in his life didn't understand what's going on was going to get the shock of his life. Sonic charged with his family out of the room, when he passed by his uncle, Norus ended up getting spun by the super speed and fell to the floor landing on his rear end.

Sonic led his family to the old underground rock band tour van, Aleen who has not gotten use to Sonic's super speed felt a little dizzy from it.

"Sorry mom" sonic said opening the door to the van " but every one get in". The royal family climb aboard the van, Manic gave up his seat to let Aleena sit while he stood hang on just in case things got bumpy.

" where are we going?" Aleena asked

" yeah Sonic" Sonia asked " what going on we can't leave the castle"

" sorry but we need to get away for now" Sonic turned the van on and away they sped out " first things first, we need to take mom to a safe place"

" why?" ask Manic, the three looked at him " not to be rude but mom did a pretty good job keeping out of RoButnik's grasp from when we were babies"

" you got a point there bro" Sonic turned the wheel of the van " but I think we'll take mom to sanctuary"

"Yeah and Cyrus will give us a helping hand" Sonia spoke

" so it's agreed" Sonic pressed the gas peddle harder " were going to sanctuary".

* * *

><p>To me Sonic's super speed is a natural born gift, and not part of his powers which is why he was able to run out of the room while his medallion failed. unlike that episode where there powers were taken and so was Sonic's speed, it didn't make sense to me at all. Also since this show was made in 2000 I just had to include Sonic's cheesy remarks.<p>

Next Chapter a surprise character makes an appearance for the very first time..I wonder who it is


	4. Cyrus's aprentice

Sanctuary a refuge made for the children to grow free from swat bots and Robotnik was now a full fledged village since Sonic and his siblings defeated him, Cyrus was at the playground fixing on a new play equipment.

" hey hand me my wrench" The teen lion called from a platform, below in a tunnel a hand poked out with the wrench, the lion took it " thanks" he said, the hand did a thumbs up before it went back down to work on another piece of the equipment.

" Uncle Cyrus, Uncle Cyrus" a female lion cub called

" what is it" he called to the child. the girl pointed towards the entrance of the village

" it's Sonic" she got exited to see his friend, he turn to the tunnel below his work area

" hey I'll be back keep working and then we can take a break". the hand from be for popped out with a thumbs up saying it understood. before Cyrus could set foot on to the playground the Underground van was already here as it came to a stop. Sonic, Sonia and Manic came out to be greeted by the children, Aleena soon came out after. the children gasped at the sight of the queen, Cyrus bowed his head

" Queen Aleena, what an honor" he said. Aleena held her hand up signaling him to rise

" I've heard many things about you Cyrus and I must say Sanctuary is more beautiful then the last time I saw it". The lion rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, then he remembered his buddy helping him

" oh Sonic I want you to meet some one" he said walking over to the playground equipment that was almost completed , he climbed up the ladder

" hey come on out buddy" he called in the tunnel " it's break time. Cyrus backed away out crawled a yellow fox with two tails, the little fox looked down at the hedgehogs, in a rush the fox decided to test out the built in slide and slid down the spiral slide and landed in front of Sonic and his family.

" hi" Sonic held out his hand, the poor fox didn't under stand and as soon Cyrus was with them the little fox hid behind the lion.

" it's ok Tails" Cyrus said. the lion turn to Sonic" meet Miles power, but he likes to be called tails, he's very shy", Tails tried to approached the royal family but was to scared.

" Tails came to Sanctuary after you guy stopped Robotnik, he lost his parents to the swatbot and hasn't spoken to me yet, so far I'm the only one he trusts" Cyrus explained

" how did you learn his name?" Manic asked.

" Tails wrote it on paper, that's how we been communicating" the lion explained.

" oh" Manic got the point. soon a bunch of kids ran by playing tag, Tails looked at the kids but didn't move.

" the other kids try to get him to play with them but he likes to stay around me" the lion ruffled the fox's hair " that's why he's my apprentice and he's been big help".

" that's good to hear" Sonic said, then he remembered the reason for being here " Cyrus do you think you can keep mom here for a while"

" why Sonic?" the lion asked " what's wrong"

" Mobius is in danger again" the blue hedge hog said.

* * *

><p>well what do you think?. surprised you huh, now this version of tail will still be the one we know and love but I've made him mute only out of shock of losing his parents but he will speak when he's ready. and since he's cyrus apprentice he's been learn a lot about what he does in the games.<p>

I've not killed his character but I though it would be great for out fox friend to be in this show. and I went with his original fur colors then his American Tv fur color.


	5. The time will come

sorry it too so long, I wanted to include a song into this story ( just like the actual series)

Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Norus pushed open the doors to the throne room,h walked towards the 4 thrones, three were meant for Sonic, Sonia and Manic and the one just above was Aleena's, the Prince took his seat on Aleena's throne he dug his hands into the arm rest, closing his eyes he chuckled to him self<p>

" Mobius, it finally mine" he whispered then begun to laugh like a mad man.

Meanwhile back at sanctuary, Cyrus got out a hologram projector, it displayed a 3d map of the castle,on the map were bright dots

" never though I had to take this thing out again" the teen lion spoke as he rotated the map " but since you all be living in the castle you might know more then this little thing"

"actually I find my self getting lost" Manic joked, of course now not the time for jokes

" what Manic is trying to say" Sonia spoke up elbowing her brother in the stomach " is the castle isn't any different then this map, but we'll be glad to update it".

Sonic was laying on the couch strumming his guitar, he does this when bummed or brain storming, but to brother and sister it was a stress reliever. Tails who was hearing the music approached the hedgehog, but didn't get to close, he still wasn't sure about him, Sonic stopped playing when Tails was just a few inches near him

" like what you hear?" the hedgehog asked, Tails felt like he was caught taking cookies out of the cookie jar, the blue hedgehog sat up on the couch " hey sibs feel like playing a song as the Sonic underground again?". Sonia walked over to her brother hands on her hips

" Sonic now is not the time to be playing music" she scolded, but looking at Tails she realized what her brother was saying, she taped her medallion " then again" out popped a keyboard " I could use a vocal warm up". Manic walked over to his sibling and activated his drum set

" its being to long" he said getting his drum sticks out.

**Song: The time will come**

_Lyrics_

_**Action**_

_**Sonia started playing a tune with her keyboard, Sonic sync his guitar with his sisters keyboard and Manic played his drums to a similar beat**_

_Sonic: their will be a time in life when you're feeling blue_

_Sonia: their will be time when your giving clues_

_Manic: and yet your wondering what are you gonna do!_

_All three: the time will come_

_Sonic: yeah_

_All three: the time will come, you know when things will get better, the time will come, stay focus and we'll make it through_

_**Aleena is tapping her foot to the music**_

_all three: the Time will come_

_Sonia: well be saving the day_

_All three: the time will come, we'll chase those dark clouds away_

_All three: the time will come!_

_**end of song**_

The band's instruments reverted back into medallions, Tails was clapping his hands, he enjoyed the song, the three bowed. Aleena and Cryus were clapping along as well. the Cyrus remembered something, he walked over to a self and lifted a box off

" sorry to ruin the concert but when me and Tails were working on the playground we found this" he handed the box to Aleena " I think it belongs to you guys, we were planing of giving it to you on our next visit". Aleena took the box and walked over to the couch, she lifted the lid gasping, Sonic, Sonia and Manic rushed to their mothers side

" what is it mother?" Sonia asked. Aleena took the item out of the box, dusting off the dirt the title read **Jules**.

" Children this is the journal of your father" she said " King Jules".

* * *

><p>Like my Cheesy song?, yes it suppose to be Cheesy ( like the others). I believe the next Chapter is going to be a long one, so hold on tight.<p> 


	6. The Tale of King Jules Novthis Hedgehog

Behold and Super long Chapter!

* * *

><p>Sonic, and his sibling gathered around their mother wondering if they should read the journal or not, Manic on her right while Sonia and Sonic sat on her left, Cyrus lead tails out of the room indicated the family might want to be alone. the queen took a breath and opened up to the first page.<p>

_**August 8th 3312**_

_**This a day I would never forget. I begun my training to become a Knight for Mobius but I was never expecting to meet the Princess until I took that first step.**_

_Young Jules was not older then 17 when he set out to train to be a knight, but sadly he got lost among the long halls, and to make things worse he ran into a suite or armor knocking it down causing too much noise, Jules looked to his left then his right and quickly ran the opposite direction not wanting to get caught_

_" I'm gonna get Chuck for this" he said cursing his older brother Chuck, Sir Charles was Jules older brother a very loyal hedgehog to his word, it was Chuck who inspired Jules to be a knight but before the young teen to set off Chuck jokey told him not to cause any trouble, too bad for him Jules just ended up doing that._

_Not wanted to stick around he found him self outside in the royal gardens, quickly he hid in the bushes, Hiding he heard the sounds of laughter, peeking out he spotted 2 teenagers It was Aleen and Norus when they were 15, and Norus was not amuse since Aleena wasn't acting her age_

_" Aleena how is Mobius suppose to take you seriously if you won't grow up?" her brother asked " I think the Oracle made a mistake to make you the future ruler". Aleena turn to her brother_

_" Norus, will you relax" she said " I'm not gonna rule until I'm 21" she said " besides I wanna enjoy my life before being tied down to the throne". Norus rolled his eyes. Suddenly the royal twins heard a sound from the bushes, Norus started to back away_

_" I'm calling the guards" he said running off Aleena stood still watch in case if it was a kidnapper, Jules popped out of the bush quickly taking his finger to his lips quieting the princess_

_" sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" he said come out of the bush " I got lost and then knocked down a suit of armor and then I ended up here". Aleena started to giggle_

_" what so funny?" the pale green hedgehog asked, the Princess pointed to his head " you got leaves stuck in your quils" she said. Aleena heard her name being called_

_" uh-oh" she said" it's the guards"_

_" I'm in trouble aren't I?" Jules asked_

_" no your not" she said " just leave it to me". Sudden;y the guards showed up, one of them got in between the two pointing a spear at the young hedgehog in the bushes_

_" Halt" he cried " commoner are strictly forbidden to be in the royal gardens". Jules stood stiff not moving a muscle. Aleena stood before Jules facing the guard  
><em>

_" you got it all wrong" she cried " he's a knight in training, he only got lost thats all" she said " let him go"_

_" very well" the Guard said, two more guards walked over srounding the teen in the bushes " escort our trainee to the training grounds" the guard said. Jules was lifted out of the bushes and taken away, he manage to take one more look at the young princess, to him it was love at first sight._

Aleena giggled after reading the entry

" whats funny mom?" Manic asked, Aleena looked down at her son

" the way I met your father" she said " he was so nervous and polite and yet" she looked up " he was so honest, and clumsy"

" kinda like Sonic" Sonia joke about the clumsy part. Sonic was not amuse

" keep reading mom" Sonic said folding his arm and going into a pout mode.

" alright" Aleen turn the page that lead to the next entry

_**October 31st 3312**_

_**my training as a knight was difficult but in my mind was the Princess, never in my life I would meet some one as beautiful as her, but their were strick rules and we trainees were not allowed to interact with her, bummer.**_

_**Well tonight was the Hallow eve's ball, we trainees got to attend, my brother has decided to come along to keep me out of trouble, thanks Chuck!.**_

_Jules decided to attend the ball as a Robbin hood, while Chuck dressed as a cook, Jules knows Chuck can't cook and was picking on him about that fact, which made the older brother blush with embarrassment._

_" funny bro" Chuck said " and your no Robbin hood your self" he said pulling down the hat on his brothers head " now mind your manners and maybe you'll see the princess" he teased, Jules blushed at the mention of Aleena, Chuck had so much fun teasing his younger brother about his crush on the Princess_

_" now arriving Sir Charles and Young Jules" one of the servants said. Jules didn't like the fact he was announced and was disappointed about his title_

_" keep calm Jules" Chuck said " remember your still a trainee, it's gonna take a while before you reach knighthood" Chuck looked over at some wise men having a conversation " I'll see you latter" he said taking off leaving Jules to find some of the other trainees to talk with, suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he was met with a young girl dressed in a ball gown and wearing a mask, it was Aleena, Jules knew it was her but pretended it was a mysterious maiden._

_" will young Robbin hood honor me with a dance?" she asked doing a curtsy, Jules having no choices bowed and accepted the offer. It turns out Jules isn't much of a dancer but Aleena didn't mind she was enjoying ever second._

_at the end of the Ball room the King and Queen watched their guest while sitting on the thrones, Norus was standing by their side, The Queen noticed some yong ladies sneaking peeks at the prince and giggling to them selves, she turn to her son_

_" Norus my son" she said " some young ladies would like to dance with you" she said . Norus who didn't bother to dress up and only had a mask on looked at the girls then back to his mother_

_" no thanks mother" he said_

_" oh Norus" she sighed " you should enjoy the evening, look at your sister" she said pointing out to the Princess who was still dancing with the mask man " she having a wonderful time" a smile drew to her face " and I would like to know who's that young man is she dancing with". The King took notice of his daughter dancing with the mask stranger_

_" I see my dear" he said " i like to know who he is as well"._

" That night, My father has granted your father permission to be with me, we became close friends" Aleena explained. Sonic just remembered some thing about Chuck

" mom is dads brother, The same Uncle Chuck I know?"he asked. Aleena nodded

" yes, he is" she looked down at the journal " I'm sadden to learn about his fate being robotizes"

" I'm sad about it too mom" Sonic said " Uncle chuck was a great uncle".

" don't stop now mom" Manic pointed to the journal "what happens next".

Aleena read the entry's about her and Jules wedding, the time they spent together, then she came to a entry she would never forget. It was the entry of the day before Jules went on the hunting trip with Norus.

_**May 9th 3320**_

_**My beloved Aleena, I miss you so much, but don't worry I'll return to you once our huntting trip is over, stay strong my love.**_

_" I'm sorry Aleena" Jules said gathering the last bit of his items and saddling up his horse. Aleean stood by his side watching him pack, she was upset about the whole thing but knew in her heart it was the best, Her brother Norus had asked for this and though it was a wonderful idea, and the two might bond. suddenly she fell ill, luckly one of the gaurds were with her and caught her before she fell to the ground._

_" come home safe" Aleena said to her husband_

_" I will" he replied, the two hug and kissed, the king mounted on his horse and took off to meet up with his brother-in law._

_**May 11th 3320**_

_**Our hunting trip isn't going smoothly, Norus is growing distant from me, I wonder what going on in his mind, my beloved Aleena I wish your brother and I to be good freinds some days hopefully we'll return bonding like brothers.**_

A tear drop fell on the page. Aleena wiped her eyes, she knew what happened next, Norus came back bearing bad news about Jules's death, the poor queen cried many days. It wasn't long on the day after her husband left she discovered she was pregnant with his children.

" I'm sorry children but that is all" she said. Sonia took the journal out of her mothers hands, she flipped the page

" wait theirs one more entry" she cried.

_**May 13th 3320**_

_**I can't believe I killed him!, The avalanche of rocks worked like a charm, I checked the stone piles and their he was, underneath the rocks was the arm of the dead king, now with him gone my sister shall not have any children, she'll be to stuck with grief then I'll have to take over as king, King Norus of mobius. I like the sound of that. and now to get rid of this journal.**_

_Norus held the journal in his hands, he dug out a box from the supplies one of the horses carried, dumping out of the box what looks like first aid kit, he took out the rack out of the box and put the journal in it, he painted the first aid box and dug up a hole deep enough to bury the journal. Once flattening out the dirt, he set jule's horse free and got on his and went back to the castel to deliver the sad news._

Sonic took the journal out of his sister's hands and threw it at the wall " I can't believe that guy" he said getting off the couch. Aleena got off the couch and put her arms around her son

" Sonic I can't believe it too but please calm down" she said, she picked up the journal " and please be careful, this is the only item of your father" she huged it. Sonic felt bad about throwing the journal

" I'm sorry mom" he said " I guess I should of watch my temper".

" I'm sorry too" a child's voice called. the royal family turn to find tails peeking out from the door way " please don't be mad" the little fox spoke". Aleena approached the young fox

" it's aright" she said " now is their something you wanted to tell us?" she asked. the young fox twiddled his fingers

" uh Cyrus wants to see you all" he spoke " he's got a plan".

* * *

><p>My Cat Sugar tried to type for me<em> `(=============================================================================================================<em>

_]]]]]]]]]]]]]\900fdjhh__\]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]==============================_

like his little mini sentence?

any way yes super long Chapter I know! and Tails finally spoke!, but for this story He's just gonna be hanging around Cyrus. Hope you enjoyed this long chapter


	7. The plan

the freedom fighters all gathered into one room where Cyrus projected a hologram of the castle, typing in the panel of the hologram machine the 3d model zoomed into what appears to be the throne room.

" Up above are vents, the lion said pointing at the model, and if your uncle is any thing like Robtnik he'll be in the throne room" Cryus typed in a simulation of 3 colored dots representing Sonic and his siblings, above the throne room and swiping a dot that represents the black crystal.

" if we can get that crystal away from him he'll lose his power and you can hit him with your music" Cyrus turned the power button on the projector off.

" sounds good to me" Manic said giving a thumbs up

" taking the black crystal isn't easy" Aleena spoke " it has a dark power, legends say if any mortal touches the crystal will be come it prisoner" the three hedgehogs gasped when learning about it

" but mother we saw you touch it" Sonia said

" yeah and Norus is holding a piece of it like nothing?" Sonic asked

" you don't understand" Aleena said " the piece I touch didn't have any trace of it's power. And Norus has be it prisoner so he capable of handling the piece with power." Aleena dug into her pocket, out she pulled what appears to be a silver ring " take this" she said handing it to Sonic " wearing this ring it'll protect you from the crystal". Sonic studies the ring before Manic swiped it out of his brothers hands.

" this will so come in handy" he said. Sonic taped his foot.

" and who says you gonna wear it?" he asked. Manic approached his brother resting his arm on Sonic's shoulder

" well 1 I can swipe that crystal with out getting caught" he said pretending to check his nails " and 2 I know what I'm doing"

" Guys" Cyrus called after looking at his computer screens " look what happening". Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Aleena approached the screen, on it a new reporter was announcing the royal family's escape and showing Norus face claiming to be the newest king. Citizen cried out in fear, they still haven gotten over Robotniks terror, Young children clutched tightly around their mother as the screen showed Norus with a wicked grin.

" He's gonna pay for this" Sonic said.

" Sonic lets all get some sleep" Cyrus suggested " we'll continue the plan tomorrow"

" Fine" Sonic mumble.

That night, Sonic and his family all stayed in one room, Aleena got the bed while the sibbling slept in sleeping bags, Sonic in a red one, Sonia in a yellow sleeping bag and Manic in a blue one. Suddenly out the window one of the stars grew brighter as a ghostly figure entered the room, it was a man and had a cloak over his head, He watched the sleeping family as he shed a tear.

* * *

><p>Who's the ghost? why has he visited the family?<p> 


	8. The Ghost

In the dead of night the ghost carfuly aproched Allena's bed he sat by her side, being a ghost he didn't make any impac on the bed, watching the queen sleep the ghost could tell she was suffering, he gently brushed his hand acrossed her cheek.

" My dear Aleena" he said " you don't deserve to suffer like this" he noticed a tear coming down her face, the ghost wanted to wipe it away but couldn't, he lifted the hood off his head reveling his face. It was Jules he decided to visit his family tonight, the formal king shed a tear " I wish I could by by your side" he gently planted a kiss on her cheek " stay strong" he looked down on the floor seeing his children for the first time " for our children".

Getting off the bed he walked over to Sonic he keeled down stroking his son's head.

" Sonic my son" he spoke " I've heard so many things about you" Sonic sneezed then turn over in his sleeping bag " take care of your mother and siblings" Jules got off the floor and walked over to Sonia, he keeled down to her side and started to stroke her head like he did with Sonic.

" My beautiful daughter " he ruffled her hair but it really didn't mess her hair at all since Ghosts can't move anything physical. Sonia yawned in her sleep, Her father chuckled " not only did you become beautiful like your mother but you also became brave like her and me". he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead " never give up my daughter". Jules then walked over to Manic, he study the green hedgehog in the sleeping bag before him, he noticed the similarity between the two. Jules sat by his youngest son's side watching him sleep

" Manic" he spoke " your mother was right about you" he patted his son's head " you do take after me in looks, my young one" he started to cry " I love each and every one of you," he looked up at the ceiling " Norus why have you done this to me?" he asked " why was I curse to never be with my family". he looked out the window the star was starting to fade. he looked down at his son " my time is up but look out for each other my children". Jules got off the floor before walking towards the window he look back at his family one last time

" Someday" he said " someday you will be free from all evil" as he faded away. Jules will never know when he'll see his family again but was grateful to see them for the first time. Unaware to him Manic opened one eye to check to see if it was time to get up but as he did he saw the ghostly figure leave. now fully away he rubbed his eyes to see if he was hallucinating.

" was that?.." he spoke but then deiced he was dreaming and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>So did Manic actually see the Ghost of his father? Will the Ghost ever visit them again?<p>

Next chapter coming soon


	9. Getting in

The next morning Sonic was already the first one up mostly to the smell of breakfast. he sat at the table scarfing down eggs, bacon, pancakes and chilidogs.

Sonic was the only person you'll ever meet to have chilidogs for breakfast. Sonia came down to breakfast second, instead of what sonic was eating she poured herself a cup of coffie and sat down at the table, she was disgusted by her brothers table manners.

" Sonic don't you have any self control?" she asked. Sonic looked up at his sister with a pancake hanging from his mouth, with a quick gulp he ate the pancake in one bite.

"sorry sis but you know me, I need to eat if I want to speed" he said laying back in his chair patting his belly indicating he was all filled up and ready to go...until the next Chilidog stand was available.

Manic was the next to awaken and behind him was Aleena, Manic noticed the table was picked clean of the breakfast, he looked around for any more of it.

" What happen to breakfast?" Manic asked looking directly at Sonic. Sonic gave out a small but loud burp

" sorry bro, but you know what they say, snooze you loose" he lean back in his chair " and this bird definitely got the worm". Manic only shrugged his shoulders, their was nothing he could do about his brothers eating habits, he walked over to one of the cabinets and found some cereal. taking a bowl out he poured him self a bowl.

" hey guys did you feel anything weird last night?" he asked going to the fridge to get some milk for his cereal

" nope" Sonic said

" not really Manic" Sonia said taking a sip of her coffee.

" may I ask why?" Aleena asked pouring her self a cup of tea and joining her children at the table

" nothing" Manic said siting down at the table taking a spoon full of cereal, " I guess it was a dream". Suddenly Tail came into the kitchen and hoped into a empty chair.

" my goodness" Aleena said taking noticed of the hyper fox " good morning to you"

" Morning" Tail squeaked. Cyrus came in just after with a small pouch " take this" he said handing the pouch to Manic " when you get that crystal put in their then that way you wouldn't have to worry about it's power" he explained. Manic put the pouch in his fanny pack

" awesome" he then continued to eat his cereal. he looked at tails then back to the lion " so when do we take off?"

" well after breakfast we'll go over the plan once more then you'll all be set to go" the lion said

" be careful guys" Tails spoke. Cyrus ruffled the young fox's head

" don't worry Tails" Cyrus said " if they took down Robotnik then they can handle anything".

After breakfast the royal family gathered in the computer room, They went over the plan one more time then started to pack uo the underground van. Aleena stay behind knowing she'll be safer in Sanctuary. Her Children waved goodby then headed off.

Just outside the castle the siblings park the van in their old hide out then proceed on foot. The castle was guarded by what appears to be left over swat bots and hovering severance cameras.

"Bummer Majores!" Sonic cried " never though we see those again". Sonia took out her laptop and started to type in the map of the castle

" ok our way in is" she pointed to north east " that way" she put away the computer. Sonic lifted his siblings up off the ground

" hang on" he got his speed going and the three were gone before a camera could spot him.

* * *

><p>Sonic can be quiet a pig can he?<p>

oh well lets see if the plan will work


	10. CAUGHT!

Sonic and his siblings manage to get to where they need to be, Manic took out a wrench and unscrewed the bolts to the vents, after the rack was taken down the three quickly crawls in. Sonic in the lead, with manic behind him and Sonia behind him while complaining about getting dust and cobwebs in her hair.

The three got to their designation. peeking from the vent shaft below they watch their uncle. Norus sat in Aleena's throne his hands digging into the arm rest of the throne when a innocent man was brought to him, the poor mouse creature was scared stiff.

Norus pretended to check his nails the looked at the poor mouse

" so you say" he spoke, then the Prince slammed his fist on the arm rest " into the dungeon with you!". two guard who's eyes were glowing purple grabbed the mouse man

" oh please your Majesty, my family need me" the mouse begged. Norus pretended to think about what his subject was saying

" your right, we can't leave your family" he pointed to the mouse " arrest his family as well". The mouse jaw dropped as he was carried away

" NO NOT MY FAMILY" his voice could be heard screaming down the hall. The Evil prince slouched back in his throne, he rub the top of her head with his left hand.

" Stupid peasants!" he mumbled to himself " can't do nothing right" he then yawned " oh well, I make a better king then my silly sister" he pretended to look all girly " Rule with kindness" he sassed. giving out another yawn he closed his eyes. " maybe..I'll...just take a...little...nap" soon he was drifting off to sleep.

Seizing the chance, Sonic and Manic carefully lifted up the vent shaft, Manic pulled out some rope from his fanny pack

" ok I need you guys to lower me close enough for me to grab the crystal" Manic said. Sonic grab his brothers shoulder

" hold on" he said " what made you think were going to lower you?" he asked. Manic got into Sonic's face

" Well bro for one I don't weigh like a Chilidog stand" Sonic backed out of his brothers way and folded his arms. The truth was Manic was right about the chilidog comment.

The green hedgehog tied one end of the rope around his waist while Sonia and Sonic grabbed hold of the other end.

" Be careful Manic" Sonia said being worried about her brother

" ah relax Sis I'll be fine" Manic told her while his feet danged over the hole " ok guy get ready and go slow". as soon as Manic slip throuhg the hole the rope begun to tug and Sonic and his sister quickly pulled back. Sonic having a hard time with the rope

" he says I weight like a chilidog stand huh" he held on the rope tight " he didn't tell me he weight like a repair shop.

" I heard that" Manic said. Manic waved his hand to signal his siblings to lower him, he signaled them to stop as he was barly face to face with his Uncle who was soundly asleep. Manic waved his hand over Norus's face to see if he was really out. After doing that the Green hedgehog spotted the crystal tied to to Norus's hip. Manic opening his fanny pack took out the pouch and a pocket knife, with the knife he cut the crystal out and with the pouch he quickly put the crystal in it and tied it up using the ring his mother gave him as a loop.

Once all clear he signaled to be let up, as he was being taken up the rope started to break, Looking up he quickly tossed the pouch up to his siblings just right at the moment the rope broke.

" MANIC!" Sonia and Sonic yelled as they watch their brother fall. Sonic caught the pouch but it was to late for Manic. the green hedgehog ended up landing in Norus's lap. the Blue hedgehog woke up startled to find his nephew in his lap. Manic looked up at his uncle

" hehe... wanna tell me a bed time story" The young hedge hog joked. Norus's expression of shock and confusion quickly change to anger and range. He grabed hold of Manic around his waist

" hey man let go of me" Manic said. Norus's eyes quickly looked up and spotted his Neice, he pulled out a lazier gun and aimed it at Sonia.

" Sonia look out" Sonic dove pushing his sister out of the way as a the lazier gun fired missing both of them and making a big hole in the ventalation system. the two siblings looked down at their brother

" Manic " Sonic called " We'll get you out"

" NO!" Manic called " GET OUT OF HERE!" the green hedge hog cried while struggling in his uncles clutches

" no Manic we can't" Sonia cried

" I'll be ok" Manic called " Get back to mom"

" but" Sonic argued

" GO!" the green hedgehog screamed. with a heavy sight Sonic and Sonia crawled back the way they came leaving Manic behind.

* * *

><p>Looks like the Plan backfired, What will Manic's fate be?<p>

Send in the Reviews! Reviews will motivate me to continue!


	11. Scared

Sonic and Sonia returned to Sanctuary to deliver the news, Aleena trying her best slipped backwards on to the couch. she couldn't believe her young son in the clutches of her brother, she tried to not think the worst. Sonic sat down next to her taking her hand into his patting it

" don't worry mom" he said " Manic knows what he's doing". Sonic wanted believe his brother can handle himself but deep down the blue hero was worried. Sonic turn to his sister who was shaking, she been silent from the mission. Sonic got up form his mother's side and walked over to her, both hands on her shoulders

" Sis relax" Sonic said " We'll get Manic back". Sonia opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. She couldn't get the image of Norus out of her head, the way he looked at her, the Gun aimed right at her, she felt truly frighten of him.

" he..." her voice cracked a little " he almost killed me" she fell to her knees " The look it..it was frightening I could feel his hatred all pinned at me". Sonic knelled down to her level

" don't think like that sis" he said " don't let him get to you". The blue hedgehog drew his sister into a hug, Sonia hugged her brother back while letting some tears fall.

Aleena got up from the couch and walked over to the open window, she looked up at the sky it was way past noon ,around 3PM " please help my children" she whispered in prayer.

/

Back at the Castle Manic continued to struggle until he stomped his foot on Norus's foot, the older hedgehog let the gren hedgehog go, Manic ran as fast as he could but the exit was blocked off by Guards with the purple glow in their eyes. Manic slowly backed away

" whoa take it easy" the hedgehog said only to bumped into Norus. Norus grabbed his nephew by the shoulder. He held on tight. Manic with his free hand pressed his medallion but nothing happened.

' what the.." the hedgehog said looking at the medallion " My drums won't work. Norus gave out a laugh

" Silly boy" he said letting Manic go " you though taking the crystal will stop me" his hands started to glow with the same purple glow from the guard's eyes " I've been in the black crystal for a long time and now I posses it power" thrusting his hand forward, a gust of wind sent Manic flying back into the wall, the green hedgehog slammed on his back and slid down, the hedgehog felt his whole head pounding from the blow. The evil Prince approached his nephew

" say good by Nephew" he said raising his hand up ready to deliver the final blow but stopped. Norus noticed something about Manic that was similar to him. those eyes. why they were the same brown color as his. Norus saw an opportunity to use the boy to his advantage. He dispelled the glowing aura from his hands and helped his nephew off the floor.

" my dear nephew" he said ruffling the boy's bangs, Manic didn't know ether to feel relief or feel sick,ether way he could tell Norus was up to something.. Norus lifted his nephew off the floor " why haven't I seen this" he acted " you like a little me" he drew Manic into a hug " the youngest and will be tossed a side like nothing". Manic got out of his Uncle's bear hug and landed on his feet

" Whoa back it up" Manic said " 1. Never do that again and 2. your starting to freak me out". Norus knelled down to his nephews level, his arm around the boy's shoulders

" think, your a smart lad" h said " unlike your brother and sister who are the chosen heirs, you were not" he said " but you can be a heir. My heir" Manic didn't believe one word. He and his siblings will rule together, His mother said so. Norus still had the hedgehog in his arm " as my heir you'll have power, anything you desire, women".

Manic though about the pretty ladies he seen when he and his family went on a daily walk in the kingdom, but then the though of power frighten him a little. He remembered his trip to the universe where he saw his corrupted-self, and he was greedy, stealing every coin from the people. Manic shook his head getting rid of the though. He swore to never let power get to him and never to turn greedy. He swiped his Uncle's hand off of him

" Sorry Unc" he said " I'm not interested in power". The young hedgehog proceeded to exit. Norus got up from the floor dusting himself off

" so you really believe you're family will be by your side" he said " even if your mother abandoned you on the streets and your siblings got better homes". Manic froze in his foot step. Norus grinned. Got him!.

* * *

><p>What does Norus plan to do to our favorite green hedgehog? find out<p> 


	12. Manic's Decision

Manic turn to his Uncle, how did he know that?, Aleena did explain she never meant for him to end up on the streets, she wanted them to all grow up in great homes but Manic was taken and raised by Ferrel. Ferrel was really a good father figure to the young hedgehog, but was still sad by the fact he couldn't be revived from robotized.

" what make you say that?" he asked. Norus walked over to the boy, he laid a hand on his shoulder

" come with me boy" he said. Manic with out a choiec followed his uncle.

/

Norus brought Manic into a chamber filled with very advance technology, Manic never seen this chamber before, he was brought over to the center of the room, in the center was a glass ball.

" I discovered this while you and your family were..lets say escaping" he said. Manic gulped, he had a bad feeling about the whole thing. Norus switched on the pedestal that held the glass ball, pressing two buttons the ball started to project a hologram.

_It was Queen Aleena, in her arms were three baskets, each basket carried a baby hedgehog, Sonic, Sonia and Manic. First the Queen dropped Sonia off at lady Lady Windemere home. she gave Sonia kiss on the fore head before ringing the door bell and dashing off._

Manic watched the hologram of his mother With Sonia, he folded his arms, he didn't really care about where his sister went to

_Aleen then took Sonic over to the woods, here she placed her son on the door steps of a nice family. before ringing the doorbell she lifted Sonic up and gave him a hug, she looked into her blue son's green eyes, baby Sonic reaching out to her as she slowly put him back in the basket. After ringing the door bell the mouse family opened the door and Sonic quickly ran in like it was his home._

Manic watch the interaction between his mother and brother, still he wasn't seeing the point. Norus grin grew when the final part came.

_Aleen was now alone with baby Manic. The queen traveled into a run down part of mobius, she looke down at her remaining child, baby manic cooed and reached out to her. The Queen's face turn from love and affection to disgust and hate. She couldn't stand to look at the child. and carelessly placed the basket out in the open streets and walked away leaving baby manic crying for his mother, warmth and food in his belly. the baby cried for an hour until Ferrel's rat friend found him and took him away._

Manic felt a little teary, was his mother this cruel?. the projection ended with the glass ball going blank. Manic did notice Aleena uncomfortable feelings around him but he only though of them as how he was raised. Manic could feel his heart breaking, the truth was his mother never liked him. Norus came over putting a hand on his shoulder comforting him

" I'm sorry y boy" he said " Aleena can be cruel but to abandon her child like that" he drew the boy closer to him " if you were my son I'll never let that happen to you". Manic looked up at his uncle, he didn't know who to believe anymore or who to trust

" you really think so?" he asked

" of course" Norus said " what do you say..Son?" Manic looked back at the glass ball. he sighed letting one more tear fall from his face

" if they never wanted me so be it" he said " I'll be your heir". Norus smiled and squeezed Manic's shoulder. The hedgehog cried out from the pain, when he opened his eyes they were glowing purple like the rest of the guards.

Manic was now under Norus's spell.

* * *

><p>Manic has gone to the dark side...how will Sonic and Sonia react to their brother's change of heart?...<p>

Click on the Review button and I'll continue


	13. Aleena's Mission

Dusk was approaching Sanctuary. Sonia, Sonia and Cyrus were working on a plan to get Manic back, Queen Aleena couldn't bring her self to be apart of the plan, she kept silent sitting on the couch gazing over at the open window.

Tails poked his head around the corner, he didn't like seeing the queen like this, it almost reminded him of his own mother when she was sad.

" don't be said Aleena" Tails approached climbing up on the couch and sat next to her " Cyrus said Sonic and Sonia are planing to get Manic back". He twiddled with his thumbs " and I don't think they want to see you sad" he looked at his feet " and it make me sad to see you sad". Aleena pulled the young fox into her lap, she started to stoke his head with her hand.

" I know I must be brave but as a mother I worry about my children" Aleena spoke " Ever since the day I had to give them up, through out the 15 years I had to wait, wait until the day came, the day I could reunite with me children and be come the council of four and end Robtnik's rein of terror". she continued to stroked the yougn fox's head " and now the though of my young manic captured by my brother, it frightens me". Tails interrupted Aleena's petting by pushing her hand off of him.

" My mom was like that when I would play outside" he said " you kinda like her". The boy eyes started to swell up " I miss my mom" he admitted, he tried not to cry but the tears came and he took one of his tails and started to wipe them away. Aleena held the fox in her arms

" I'm sorry" she said " I didn't mean to upset you". Tails wiped the last tear away

"it's not your fault " he said " at least I have memories of her" he took a few breaths to calm down " never give up, theirs always hope" Tails looked up at the queen " my mom told me this before...you know who attacked" he trailed off. Aleena understood who he was talking about. she let the young fox go and he climbed off her lap

" thank you Tails" she said. Tails blushed

" you welcome" he trotted out of the room " better see if Cyrus needs my help, bye" he waved. Aleena waved back. Once the young fox was out of sight she turn back to the window, the sun finally went down, the Queen knew what she must do.

/

The moon was only half full, exiting the entry of Sanctuary Aleena made her way across the waste land. When Sonic and Sonia fell asleep she made her move, the Queen was going to get Manic back herself, she survived Robotnik's clutches she held the hooded cloak around her face tightly, when the wind blew against her.

it took 2 hours of walking, Aleena was exhausted from the walking but kept her held up and pressed on until she reached the edge of motropolis walking down a hill she rested on a nearby rock, she sat down to regain her strength, she pulled down her hood to wipe away the sweat across her forehead. Suddenly her ears twitched to a sound. The Queen quickly got up and pulled the hood back up over her head and started to walk. As she walked she ran into a soldier from the castle, his eyes were glowing purple, The queen backed away only to bump into another soldier, that one grabbed her by the arms, The Queen tried to get out of his grasp

" you are under arrest buy the law of King Norus" the soldier spoke, Aleena gasped at what the soldier told her, her brother had announced himself King.

* * *

><p>Aleena what have you got your self into...lets hope it's nothing awful!<p> 


	14. Brother vs Sister

Aleena was brought to the castle, she was dragged into the throne room, the guards held her down on her knees foarcing her head to face the floor. The corrupted King sat down on the throne, he giggled seeing his sister before him

" well look who's bowing down to me" he said. Aleena forced her self to look up

" you call this bowing?" she asked " I'm not bowing, especially to you". Norus got up and approached his sister he knelled down to her level

" Realy?" he asked " then what is it your doing since it's now bowing?"

" you can't force me to bow to a corrupted Prince" she said " I'm still queen, you don't deserve the title King". Norus got up and turn his back to Aleena

" at least I don't abandon my kigndom unlike some Queen her people all know and love" he turn his head " Look at your self sister, you've abandon your kingdom twice and..your son". Aleena struggled under the guards grasp

" where is he" she demanded " where is my son?" tears swelled up " Norus tell me". her brother approached her his arms folded across his chest

" look at your self sister" he sneered " look at the weakling you become all because of love and compassion, if you rules with authority you would have more respect from your people". Aleena manage to get to her feet, the guards still holding on to her arms

" with love and compassion I gain more respect for my people, unlike you who's a bully, no one will respect a king who bullies and betrays them" she let some of the tears fall from her face " with the love of my people I'm a better and stronger Queen then a coward King". Norus lost his temper and struck the Queen across the face with a sharp slap. Aleena felt the burning pain on her cheek but dared not to submit to her brother's strength.

" Don't you ever address your King as a coward" he yelled " I'm your King, and your nothing, I won, you lost". Aleena glared at her brother

" Where is my son!" she asked one more time. Norus had enough of his sister waved his hand away, signaling the guards to take her away

" throw her in the dungeon" he commanded :" until i say she learn her lesson". Aleena t struggled while the guards carried her away

" Norus" the Queen cried out " Norus where is Manic what did you do with him" she screamed as she was being dragged down the hall. Norus sat down on the throne again rubbing his head, his sister can give him headaches, he looked out the corner of his eyes to the left, their stood a young figure dressed in black with purple Shoulder pads and a navy blue cape. The evil king grinned

" come out from the shadows young one" he said. The figured approached the King.

" I live to serve you" the figure said, his head was hidden behind a mask, a mask covering his entire face except his eyes that glowed purple

" go see my sister" he said " taunt her about her precious son, maybe she'll cooperate if she wants to know where he is". The dark dressed servant bowed

" of course my King" he said and took off out of the throne room. Watching the young man leave. The evil false King grin wickedly.

* * *

><p>who is that dark figure? what will become of Mobious's beloved Queen. Has Sonic and Sonia realized their mother is missing? and where is Manic?<p>

Review and find out


	15. The Dark Figure

Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block is a terrible thing. On the bright side, When I'm doing any physical work my writer's block leaves and I'm filled with ideas...This also happens when I'm about to go to sleep for the night._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>It was a nice spring afternoon in the Royal garden, here playing like normal Children were young Princess Aleena and Prince Norus.. it was a game involving the Prince playing the wizard and Aleena being the captive princess until she got lose and ran, the game would end with Norus throwing a tantrum and screaming it wasn't fair.<em>

_" No fair" the young Prince screamed throwing a stick he used as a wand down " I wanna win". Aleena sighed and walked over to her brother_

_" sorry Norus but you wanted to be the evil wizard" she said " and he always loses". _

_" but the wizard has magical powers" the prince argued " does the knight in shiny armor have magical powers, no didn't think so". Norus ran out of the garden and in to the castle calling for his mother, Aleena ran after him, hoping to set things right and get her self out of trouble._

Aleena sat in the dugeon cell on the bench, she didn't say a word, she was trying not to be afraid, her brother was frightening. Never in her life she would expect her one and only brother to be...a threat. Aleena looked out of the cell bars and can see most of her subject locked away, she got words of encouragement from them tell her never to give up and they were behind her. Aleena thanked her people and smiled until the dungeon doors slammed open.

The dark figure steeped in, his caped dragged along the floor, he approached Aleena's cell.

" Aleena" the figure spoke " why do you Appose the King?" he asked. Aleena got up from her bench and walked over to the figure

" My brother is no king" she said " he has not earn the respect of my people, and never will" she reached out from the cell and grabbed the figure by the cloak " I suggest you leave or else" she threaten. the dark figure smiled

" oh whats the matter, mommy can't find her child?" he asked. now both of her hands were gripping the figures cloak

" What do you know about my son?" she asked " where is he?" she demanded. the figure pulled the Queen off of him

" That's for me to know and you to never find out unless" he trailed off " you give up the fight and let Norus become the king of mobius". Aleena drew back, how dare her brother use such ways to get what he wants.

" Such a dirty trick. Is this how 'your king' plan to gain respect? she said. The figure shrugged his shoulders.

" your wasting my time." he turned and walked out of the dungeon. Aleena sat back down and looked out the bar windows, she hoped Sonic and Sonia won't come lokking for her but she knew they would.

" Sonic slow down" Sonia screamed out as Sonic jerked the steering wheel of the van making another sharp turn. Suddenly a lazier hit one of the wheels of the van causing the vehicle to spin and slam into a tree.

Sonic got out and checked the wheel. it was ruin.

" now what do we do?" Sonia asked.

" we travel by foot that's what" Sonic told his sister ready to lift her up but another lazier shot almost hitting the two.

" your not going any where" a voice called. The two siblings looked up. Standing in one of the tree's was the dark figure, he had a laser gun ready to shoot them if they move.

" Your all under arrest in the name of King Norus" he said.

* * *

><p>well next chapter we'll know who the dark figure is...<p> 


	16. Sonic VS The Dark Figure

hey guys...I did realize this Fanfic is almost a year old O_O...I'm so sorry! I honesty though I made this back in March or April...Well to make it up I sat down and wrote 2 new Chapters

* * *

><p>Sonic took a stance in front of his sister as the dark figure jumped down from the tree.<p>

" who are you?" Sonic asked.

" My name is Cinam" the figure spoke then pointed his gun at the siblings. " Now that we've introduced our selves I expect you all to come quietly". Sonic waved his finger.

" yeah right" the blue hero told Cinam " you gotta catch us first". Sonic took hold of Sonia's arm and ran out of sight then came back.

" Whu..Where is the princess?" Cinam asked .

" out of harms way" Sonic pressed his medalion " it's just you and me" Sonic slammed down on the guitar string causing waves to knock Cinam off balance. Knowing that was all needed The blue prince returned his guitar back to it's medallion form. Sonic then ran around Cinam making a blue tornado.

Cinam head spun with confusion as he fell on his behind. How could one hedgehog do all of that. Cinam regain focus and looked around for the hedgehog.

" hey buddy I'm up here!" Sonic called as he leaped out of the tree and kicked Cinam in the face.

The mask on Cinam's face cracked a little, revealing a cheek. The figure got back up facing the hero.

" your good I give you that" Cinam pulled out his gun " but I had enough of this.." Cinam felt his arm twist behind him as the gun fell from his other hand. Sonia had him in a tight hold and with a loud " HAI-YA!" she tossed him over her head. Cinam slammed into a tree and slid down. The rest of the mask cracked.

" Good job sis" Sonic said. Sonia put her hands on her hips and glared t her brother.

" don't ever underestimate your sister Sonic" she scolded. Before she could continue the hedgehog's attention went to Cinam who groaned. The mask pieces fell off revealing a familiar face.

" No.." Sonic back away in shock while Sonia gasped covering her mouth. underneath the tree the one called Cinam reviled to be...Manic.

Sonic ran over to his brother to check to see he's alright. " Manic, buddy" Sonic tried to shake him awake but Manic grabbed his brother's arm. His eyes still glowed with purple

" I'm not Manic" Manic claimed still being Cinam. Sonic mange to pull free. Sonia did realize a swat bot was behind her and grabbed her.

" AHH!" Sonia cried out. Sonic turn to his sister.

" Sonia hang on" he called.

" Don't move" Manic darkly spoke holding out his laser gun " if you care for her safety then surrender" his finger wrapped around the trigger " if not I'll shoot the princess".

Sonic and Sonia couldn't believe what their brother had become. Sonic not wanting to risk Sonia's life lifted up his hands.

" alright" he said " I surrender". Manic put the gun back in it holster.

" Good" He said " Swat bot" he called for a second swat bot and it lifted Sonic up by his back quills. " Lock them up". The Swat bots obeyed and begun to march to the castle. Manic had a a wicked grin seeing the looks on his sibling's defeated faces.

* * *

><p>Raise your hand if you Knew Who the Dark figure was all along?<p>

Cinam...as you can tell was Manic spelled backward..HURR HURR!


	17. A heart breaking reunion

Allena heard the door to her cell open and watched as swat bot threw Sonic and Sonia in.

" My children" she cried out and rushed to their side " are you alright".Sonia looked up at her mother.

" Mother...something has.." she didn't get to finish because Norus entered the cell.

" what a sweet family reunion " he said pretending to wipe away a tear " but it won't last".

" You!" Sonic growled and went over to the cell bar door " what did you do to our brother?". The evil King chuckled.

" Surprising wasn't it" Norus turn his head " oh Cinam come here". and walking into the dungeon Manic apparoced the cell holding his family. Aleena gasp seeing her son betraying them. Some how she felt is was her fault he chose this path.

" Yes uncle?" Manic addressed the king. Norus stepped behind his nephew placing his hands on his shoulders.

" Oh my dear sister, you see this happens when you neglect your child." he watched Aleena squirm with guilt.

" Mom it's not your fault" Sonic called to her " don't let him get to you".

Aleena nodded to Sonic's words, but the pain learning about whee Manic was raise still made her guilty about leaving him before he was taken in by the home hes was suppose to go to.

" come my nephew" Norus begun to escort his nephew out of the royal family's sight " or should I say...Son" he grin making Aleena's heart drop.

" Sure...Father" Manic replied. Aleena couldn't handle it and had to sit down, once seated back on the bench she and her remaining children watched the evil King walk away with Manic.

* * *

><p>Is Manic really going to betray his family?...<p> 


	18. Coruption turns to madness

**I'M SO SORRY MY FELLOW READERS!...I did not mean to be away, I guess I was more focused with my other fanfic page that I didn't mean to neglect this one. So Lets try to wrap things up shall we?**

* * *

><p>The sun was setting along Mobotropolis, Manic stood out on the balcony of his's mother's castle watching the sun set.<p>

" There you are my boy" Norus's voice called, the older hedgehog approached behind his young nephew. " What's troubling you son? he asked.

" oh nothing really" Manic said "...But send Ma to the black crystal..."

" Are you having second though child" Norus asked with a swift movement he had the green hedgehog face him " did you forget that she abandond you, never looked back, left you in the streets to die?, Feral was lucky enough to find you" the older hedgehogh told him. Manic's eye flashed a purple tint, the younster shook his head.

" Sorry..." he said " your right, they deserve what's coming to them" he said turning away to continue watching the scenery. Norus ruffled the young boy's head.

" your a good boy to listen" he told him " once there gone you'll have everything you want" And with that the pale blue hedgehog left.

...

Down the Hall Norus was walking each wall had portraits of past kings and queens, one portrait was of his father and the king after him was Aleena's husband. The evil king placed a finger across the golden frame.

" Oh Jules" he chuckled " you silly fool, you and your family couldn't grasp what I have" he looked down at his hand it glowed a purple hue " I have power, I have the kingdom and most of all...I have one of your beloved children under my control!" he continued to have his fake conversation with the portrait " oh and best of all...When I take my sister and those remaining brats to the black crystal...They'll be gone for good!" he fell to his knees "...once the crystal has another sacrifice the room itself will disappear along with it, your family will be in a different dimension!...AND I'LL HAVE MOBOTROPOLIS TO MYSELF!" he howled with laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Some one has decended into madness...Let's hope Sonic, Sonia and Aleena can find away to stop Norus<br>**


	19. The last of the Black Crystal

**I think you might know what's going to happen...**

* * *

><p>Another morning rise among the Mobotropolis kingdom Aleena, Sonic and Sonia waited in there cell, Sonic was the only one wanting to get out but he listen to his mother. Soon Manic entered the dungun. all three turned there attention to him Sonic and Sonia only looked at him with disgust while Aleena could only look at him with pity.<p>

" Well" Manic said opening the cell " it's time for you all to meet your fate" he quickly latched on some shackles on Sonic's wrist " oh and no running Sonic" he said "these shackles will zap you if you ever try"

" You think there will stop me bro?" Sonic asked " think again" He received a hash shove by his brother.

" Come on the king's waiting for you" Manic hissed.

...

Manic lead his mother and sibling to the black crystal chamber. Aleena gasped in fear.

_No way...Norus you would dare..._

Norus came out from behind the giant crystal " beauty isn't it?" Norus asked admiring the crystal " and it'll be the last thing you see" he snapped. " after all once you get absorb this room will go with it and you know what...You'll never come back!"

Aleena, Sonia and Sonic's eyes widen with shock.

" Shocking isn't it" Norus continued " you see I've learn that if the crystal get's used one more time it'll disappear itself, into a far away dimension, some where unheard and unknown to us." he continued to chuckle " so who want to get banished first he pretended to have trouble with choosing but his finger went directly to Aleena.

" Ah yes, make sense doesn't it sister" he spoke with his finger he indicated for Manic to come forward. Manic obeyed and stood by his side " Now Manic is there anything you like to say to them? any last words"

Manic closed his eyes sighed then look at his mother and siblings

" Sorry" he said " I guess things didn't work out". Manic gave a smirk and gave kick to Norus in the shin. While Norus kneled to deal with his injured shin The purple in Manic's eyes faded until there were brown again.

" BUT HOW!" Norus screamed at him " HOW DID YOU..."

" Simple uncle" Manic held up his medallion ": this little babe kept me from total control and instead it gave me the appearance I was under your spell" Manic went over to his family side " besides" he approached his mother " I would never turn my back on my own mother".

" Oh Manic!" Aleena cried " I..." The room started to shake Norus got up from the floor.

"...MANIC!" he howled "...YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE BY BETRAYING ME!" his hands glowed purple " NOW YOU'LL SUFFER WITH THE REST OF THEM!" his pupils faded as his body glowed, a piece of the ceiling came down and fell on Norus, the glowing stopped as the hedgehog fell to the floor knocked out.

The Black crystal flashed as a vortext started to suck things in.

"We better get out" Sonia sugested. Sonic and Sonic quickly headed for the door, Manic was going to join them when he spotted his mother running to her brother's side.

" Ma what you doing?" Manic called, Aleena tried her best to get her brother up one arm around her while her other arm supported him by the hip.

" The Crystal is going to be gone for good" she said , the purple hedgehog looked down at her twin " and I don't want to lose my brother again".

Manic wacthed his mother struggle, he turn to his siblings who were by the door ushering him, Manic went to his mother side and helped her.

" your right Ma" he said " after all we are family" He and Aleena dragged Norus out of the room, just in time, the crystal chamber shook one more time once they were out and the door were locked they could here a pull sound and then it went silent, Sonia carefully opened the door and to her surprise, a room that held a powerful crystal was now nothing but rocks, dirt and broken wires with electric sparks.

The Black Crystal was gone for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you so saw that coming...And yes the crystal is gone, Manic is on the good side again...But that's not the end of this story<strong>


	20. Rise of the defeated

Out in nothing but a wasted land, nothing but dirt, rocks and few blades of grass a wolf dressed in maroon armor and a orange over muscular dingo we walking along the empty land. The two of them were know as Sleet and Dingo, hired by Robotnik to hunt down Sonic, Sonia and Manic but they failed and now with Robotnik gone the two were out of a job.

Sleet's armor had bits torn off from the show down. Ever since Robotnik's defeat he had bad luck bringing back his reputation as bounty hunter, and it sure didn't help with Dingo constantly bringing up the evil doctor.

" I don't think we can last long Sleet" Dingo said " We've been out of a job for a whole year".

" What with this 'we' stuff" Sleet turned facing the orange canine " I don't like you but you choose to follow me, I'm not your friend you orange mutt"

"...Ah But Sleet" Dinog started "...Didn't Robotnik told us we had to work together". That was the last straw, Sleet snarled showing his teeth.

" LOOK YOU DIMWIT, ROBOTNIK IS GONE" he begun to lecture " IF THERE WAS A BRAIN IN THAT HEAD OF YOUR YOU WOULD OF KNOWN BY NOW THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TAKE ORDERS FROM HIM, YOUR LUCKY I DIDN'T TURN YOU INTO A CHICKEN AND EAT YOU " The wolf sighed " At least you would be usefully in my stomach then what you are now"

" Sorry" Dingo said " I guess I grew fond of yah, you know what I mean"

" oh stop" Sleet snapped " beside with out that over size Buttnik.." the wolf did chuckle at that nickname sonic called there former boss " were free to do what ever and I say I should go take over Mobotropolis" The wolf raise his fist into the air " HEAR ME OUT ROBOTNIK I SLEET WILL TAKE THE KIGNDOM FOR MYSELF AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU OR YOU HUGE BEHIND CAN DO TO STOP ME!"

Of course Dingo was shivering his boots, behind Sleet a large shadow was behind him.

" What wrong with you?" Sleet asked the orange dog creature, Sleet noticed the shadow and turned around, his large ears dropped as he starred in disbelief.

"...So..." the voice hissed "...What was that about me and my..so called behind?" the voice asked, it was Robotnik

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter but guess who's back?...<strong>


	21. 2 New Medallions

**My keyboard like to make me look like an idiot that can't spell**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Sonia weren't sure about there uncle being saved but the four went to see The Oracle of hope maybe he can help them.<p>

Locating the Oracle wasn't hard knowing he lived in the north, after locating his lair the anteater escorted them in to his lair.

" Norus" he noticed the prince " I though he was..."

" Long story short" Sonic interrupted " He got out tired to take over but lost".

" Can you help him?" Aleena asked " I don't want him to suffer any more".

Delphius. looked at the older male hedgehog " I think I know how" he pointed to the rug on his floor " Aleena lay your brother out" he asked her. Aleena and her children helped position the male hedgehog on the floor. Delphius. went to a shelf and pulled out a small pouch, reaching in he pulled out a ring with a white pearl.

" I can purify your brother, the Oracle said " his conection with the black crystals his hate will be cleanse from his body and mind" he continued " but he will not have any memory" he looked down at the Queen " his childhood he shared with you will be gone, he'll not even know his name" Aleena looked down at her brother, knowing that if she let this happen her brother will never be the same, on the other hand she can help him restart on his life, a life where he was never jealous of her or tired to compete with her.

"...Very well.." The queen pushed Norus's bangs back " goodby my brother" she got up and stood back, her children stood by her side. Delphius. approached Norus's body holding out the ring a white flash emerged. Norus twiched as the essence of the black crystal came out and went into the white pearl.

His bang got shorter and more well groomed, the flash disappeared, The ring itself hung suspended in the air, the object shook violently and implode in front of them, the older hedgehog opened his eyes "...Where am I?..." he sat up he came face to face with Delphius. "..W...Who are you?" Aleena went to his side touching his shoulder the hedgehog jumped out of his skin when he came face to face with her, she could see in his eyes he was scared and helpless like a lost child.

" it's alright" she said " your name is Norus" she told him " I'm your twin sister Aleena"

Suddenly a white flash emerge in the room, two balls of light burst flying around the room one yellow and the other purple, each light zipped around until the landed on Norus and Aleena.

The purple flash on Aleena disburse in her hand she held a medallion in the shape of a harp. the yellow light in Norus hand faded revealing his own medallion, his was in the shape of a ocarina.

" whoa" Manic expressed " I did not see that coming". Aleena and Norus looked down at the medallion then at each other, the two nodded and gave there instruments a try, Aleena's medallion grew into a silver harp while Norus's turned into a golden Ocarina. Aleena strummed her harp, the music was soothing, Norus blew a few notes into the ocarina, the two play had Sonic, Sonic and Manic in a calm peaceful state, when the two stop the peacefull felling was gone.

" W...What happened Sonic asked. Delphius put his hand to his chin.

" I don't know but it seem your mother and uncle now have the same power like you thee" he said " I don't know what there capable of doing but if we..." Suddenly the cave started to shake "...I feel a disturbance" The oracle called, using his magic he summon a orb , the hedgehogs peering into the orb.

_Mobians of ages and genders ran as swat bots came in, and in his hover craft was Robotnik watching the terror. he laughed as he watched the people of mobotropolis ran in fear._

" No!" Sonic croak as tears came to his eyes, Sonia covered her mother and Manic looked away. Aleena harp turned back into it's medallion form and she grasped it in her hands. Norus had no idea what his family was feeling but could sense that Robotnik wasn't a nice person.

" Robotnik is back" Delphius said to them " and I fear for the worse"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah...Aleena has her own magical medallion...And so does Norus.<strong>

**For Aleena I thouhg a harp would suit her, Norus I had a hard time figuring out what instrument he should get but playing around with me Ocarina (yeah I only know one song) He could use it to summon a force feild...Maybe.**


	22. We'll Be Together Someday

Delphius had The hedgehog excape into an underground tunnel but along the way they came to split path, The tunnel shook, Norus saw rocks read to fall he grabbed Aleena and went down one tunnel.

" Mom!" Sonic cried but the rocks caved in leaving the three no choice but to take the other tunnle.

" Mother are you there!" Sonia called once the dust cleared.

"..I'm Fine my children" Aleena's voice called from the other side "..Norus saved me, don't worry we'll meet up again I promiss"

" No!' Manic tried to dig out the rocks " No Ma I..." he fell to his knees " we can't be separated.."

" Manic it's alright" Aleena called " it won't be like last time, just follow the tunnle and we'll find you don't worry" Aleena had tears in her eyes, she didn't want to be separated from her children again, years ago when they were babies it tore her having to give them up, the though of not being with them was like peeling a scab from a wound that took a long time to heal.

" Aleena" Norus approched his sister " Don't cry we'll see them again, I'll make sure you get to see them" he said makiing his promis. Aleena was going to have to get used to her new and reformed brother

...

The three hedgehogs were unable to hear there mother's voice, taking it as a sign that she and Norus had fled, they did the same, the Tunnle lead them out on a ledge, just outskirts of there home and the three watched as the kingdom went up in smoke.

Sonia fell to her feel she started to cry "..Why" she bawled " Why us, what did we do to diserve this!" she tore her medallion off her neck " I' CAN'TDO THIS AGAIN!" She screamed " I can't do it I just..." she looked down at her medallion her hand shook and she held her sacred object close to her heart. Sonic was by her side.

" It maybe hard but we'll be here for you" He said " We beaten Robotnik once and we can do it again" He helped his sister off the ground " now lets go find mom" he said smiling at her. Sonia wiped her tears and smiled back.

Manic was about intruped them but golden flashed appeared above them, a scroll floated down into his arms.

" What is that?" Sonic asked, Manic opened the scroll Sonic and Sonic were by his side to read it with him

_**Dear Sonic, Sonia and Manic**_

_**it's me Delphius, I received a vision that robotnik plans to rebuild the robotozizer, you have until 6 months to stop him, this will be a jouny of great courage...Do not go looking for your mother and uncle, let them find you...When the time is right.**_

_**In sanctuary there a grave yard, go there some one is waiting to help you along your journy...Good luck**_

The three hedgehogs looked at eachother, Sonic held out his hand flat. " what do you say? We bring back Sonic underground?" Manic and Sonia hesitated but with the right adittude they placed ther hand on ther brothers.

"SONIC UNDERGROUND!" the three cried out, This was the end of one chapter and the beguining of a new for them.

**The End?**

* * *

><p><strong>After a 2 year haitus I finaly ended this fanfic...I hope you all enjoyed it despite my lack of updates<br>**

**will there be a sequel you all will ask...The answer...YES!**

**I planed from the start that this story will have a sequel.**

**My only spoiler I've give out is...Some one will betray the hedgehogs, some close, some one they trust will betray them...And it's not Norus**

**Look forward to " Sonic under ground season 3: the final!"**


End file.
